


《 The Y _ 》

by Healianthus84



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healianthus84/pseuds/Healianthus84





	《 The Y _ 》

\- 雲

\- 第一人稱

帶著酒氣，感覺滿肚子委屈卻還是無法透過酒精發洩出來，眼角處，分不清是因為疲憊還是難過的淚光，隨意抹了一把，便帶著煩悶的情緒回家

按下門鈴，按鍵似乎比平常更難按了幾分，我施了稍微大一點的力，要把自己一整天不滿發洩出來似的

只見門內的人沒有任何回應

也許因為酒精的緣故，使平常擅長等待的我開始失去耐心，沒好氣跺了跺幾步，便委屈的蹲在家門前

正當我準備穩坐在地面時，家門打開了，緩緩起身，站在對面的男人，髮尾還濕漉漉的

“原來是因為在洗澡所以才晚點開門啊”

想到這我不禁又愧疚了幾分

/

對上眼，是熟悉的面容，薄薄的嘴唇，高挺的鼻子以及那最有魅力的丹鳳眼，即使這樣看了幾年好像還不會膩，從什麼時候開始，這男人就一直陪在我身邊

好像不出聲也能感受到

倘若我向後倒，他也將會穩穩的接住我

這人...總是能將我偽裝一整天的好情緒，在對上眼的那剎那瞬間崩塌

我放肆的大哭了起來

見狀，金鐘雲將我引入房內，帶上門，接著便是一個紮紮實實的擁抱

沒有任何多餘的過問

他將下巴請靠在個子不高的我頭上，在髮旋處用臉蛋撒嬌似摩挲幾下，小小的手不忘在背上輕拍著

金鐘雲手不大，卻溫暖、可靠

/

緩了緩情緒，我抬起頭試著尋找他的目光，卻發現那人始終用著溫柔的眼神望向我

下一秒，我毫不猶豫的掂起腳尖吻向他

我想我大概是醉了，接吻這種事，平常被動害羞的我是絕對做不出來的

由於不是那麼熟練，我生疏的在他嘴唇處舔了個幾下後，便胡亂的纏上對方的舌

更多的似乎是依賴

主導權很快就落到金鐘雲手裡，他摟著我的腰，加深這個吻

這次更多似乎是滿溢出來的愛意

喘著粗氣，額頭互相抵著，晃了晃腦袋，因為剛剛激烈的親吻而缺氧暈眩

「笨蛋，說幾次還學不會用鼻子呼吸啊」

/

我縮在他懷裡，鼻腔內充滿著他的味道

“Jo Malone 牡丹與胭紅麂絨”

我曾經嫌棄過這一瓶香水，總說不適合他，畢竟由名字可知，這款香水通常是女性使用者居多

前調蘋果香氣，甜甜的充滿了鼻腔，滿滿稚氣藏不住芬芳

我皺了皺眉，又再一次的將唇送過去

這次的吻與方才不同，增添稍稍的慾望，後調香氣暖暖發散著，似乎成了彼此良好的催情劑

紅麂絨皮革淡香，慢慢掩蓋掉甜蜜又稚氣的前調蘋果香氣，成熟藏不住的男人味充斥我大腦

好像開始超出預期，失控了

回過神來彼此的衣物早已褪去，潔白床單上映出兩人的影子，好不曖昧

「跟我做的時候...不准分心」霸道的小尾音透露出了這男人的小脾氣，我朝他笑了笑

將手環上他纖細的脖頸，承受一次又一次的撞擊

「知道了嗎？」加快腰擺動的速度，一下一下，更用力往向深處  
「唔....嗯....」身子一晃一晃的，想說的話到了嘴邊全都成了碎片，取而代之是淫靡的呻吟

身子一繃，感受那一股熱流在身體裡綻放

床面上的十指緊扣

我知道，我真真實實成為他的人了

香水馥郁的芬芳高貴濃郁，依舊驕傲發散於空氣

即便如此也感受不到任何一絲的膩

這香水對於金鐘雲來說，再適合不過了

/

「別喝酒了」帶點沙啞的低沈嗓音在我耳際處落下  
沒回答，我只是緊緊的攥著被單

金鐘雲無奈的笑了笑，輕輕扳開我的手，剛被緊握在手裡的白色被單還皺摺於床上

金鐘雲覆上我的手  
「我不是在這裡嗎？」將手拿到唇邊吻了吻，呢喃道

是啊...一直都在這裡啊  
因為太過親近，才會疏忽吧？

「謝謝你」  
我環住他的腰，將頭靠在背上

強而有力的心臟聲，一個收縮舒張，感覺都和我一樣頻率

「以後，不要自己一個人難過」金鐘雲覆上腰際處我的手，緊緊的握著

/

我一直是屬於三分鐘熱度的人，衣櫥裡的衣服，梳妝台上的化妝品也都是喜新厭舊

但我好像變了

在遇見你之後

對於“永遠”這一詞

好想好想要永遠跟你在一起

/

將頭湊過去他的頸肩處，輕輕的吸吮著脖子上軟肉，淡淡的粉紅色在白皙脖子上看起來美麗極了

驕傲的舔了舔唇，看來明天某人又要被化妝師姐姐嘲笑了

輕撫上自己留下的痕跡，悄悄湊過去

輕輕落下一語於耳際

「我愛你」

/

其實，他也是需要我的啊

彼此依賴，互相扶持著走到了現在

好像漸漸遺忘了許多

其實，我也是他的依靠啊

緊緊的握著他的手

就像當初他緊握我雙手般堅定

即便全世界都不相信你，我依然會站在原地

我們不是彼此的依靠嗎？

/

金鐘雲。我愛你

Fin_


End file.
